


Happy New Year's! Johnlock fanfic

by FamilyFire05



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Happy New Year's!, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamilyFire05/pseuds/FamilyFire05
Summary: Sherlock is told to compliment everyone...





	

“Sherlock! Glad you could make it to the party you’re hosting,” Greg said, smiling.

“It wasn’t my idea to celebrate a new year at my flat.”

“Of course it wasn’t.” After all, why would Sherlock Holmes want to host a party? Sherlock had just gotten inside, and his coat and hair were full of tiny snowflakes. It was half past eleven. At least, that’s what the television was saying. It was one of Sherlock’s Christmas presents. Now he would never be bored! John was extremely pleased with his gift choice.

As Sherlock looked around the room, he saw several familiar faces. Molly was there, chatting with Sally near the table of food, and John was bringing out food for the guests. Mrs. Hudson was there as well, helping John. Mycroft, for some reason, was standing in a corner(no doubt deducing everyone), and Anderson was as stiff as a wood board wearing a tuxedo.

Sherlock walked over to John. “What is a host supposed to do?” John furrowed his eyebrows at him.

“Don’t you have a book for that sort of thing?”

“Sadly, I don’t. What should I do?”

John thought for a couple seconds. “Start by complimenting everyone.”

“Including my biological brother?” John nodded. Sherlock glanced at Philip.

“Even the fool who wouldn’t be able to make his way out of a paper bag?”

“Yes, even him,” John smirked. “At least it’ll keep you occupied for a while. You’ll have to find some good aspect about him.”

Sherlock stared at John with wide eyes. The doctor sighed.“Yes, I did just insult someone, and no, I haven’t started drinking yet.”

John walked away before Sherlock could say anything. The detective gaped at his friend before composing himself and going over to Molly and Ms. Donovan.

“Molly, your, uh, earrings are very nice. They match your dress. And your hair clip. And, uh, Sally, your handbag is very… fashionable.” He stiffly nodded to each of them before walking off. Molly, check. Sally, check.

The two young women stared at Sherlock as if they had just seen a ghost.

Next, he went over to the man in the corner. He was wearing a very expensive suit. Silk. Tailored. His hair was neatly groomed, and he was staring at a particular detective inspector. “I’m going to take my leave, soon,” he said to Sherlock.

“Why did you bother coming?” He asked.

“When I heard you were going to be the host, I couldn’t resist. You’re like a fish flopping on dry sand, and you’ve only been trying for half of a minute.” He turned his eyes towards his brother for a brief second. “You should get changed. Wear that purple shirt of yours; it’s one of the best things you own.”

Sherlock glared at him. “John has told me to compliment everyone. You are included in everyone.” The detective squinted at his brother. “Mycroft, your best attribute is your taste in straight men.”

Mycroft looked a little flustered before being the one to glare. “It must run in the family.”

“John isn’t straight. The person you’ve got your eyes set on is married to a woman and is having an affair with a woman.”

“And yet your little friend has dated so many women in the past two months that it’s nearly impossible to remember their names.”

“He’s dissatisfied with them.”

“And having an affair is different because you are having two lovers at the same time instead of having one and moving on? He’s had other lovers in the past, Sherlock. Detective Sergeant Sally Donovan is one of many, many women.”

“Then I must give you another compliment. Mycroft, your ability to irk me is incredible. The only other people who can do it nearly as well as you are the ones as stupid as Anderson.” With a tight smile and a short nod, Sherlock went back to the less intelligent people in the room.

Mycroft, check. Now, who else was left? Philip, Greg, and Mrs. Hudson. Uncomfortably he walked over to the fool who couldn’t make his way out of a paper bag. “Anderson. Your hair looks like you combed it today. It’s a good look on you.” Philip opened his mouth to say something back but then realized that it might have been a compliment. Before he could ask, though, Sherlock had walked past him and over to Lestrade.

“Mister Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, I am supposed to give compliments out to people. I have two to give you.”

“Uhh, thanks…?”

“You’re welcome. So, Greg, congratulations on recently discovering you’re gay and attracting the head of the government.”

“I-I… Sherlock, I’m not gay!”

“The tint on your cheeks and the various affairs you have had tell me otherwise. Now, there’s a man in a corner that might enjoy talking to you.I suggest you go over to him.” Sherlock turned to his brother and waved with his whole arm. He could see Mycroft getting revenge soon, but it was definitely worth it. He reminded himself to check on the soon-to-be couple every few minutes.

“Sherlock–“

“Go!” Sherlock nearly pushed Greg in the direction.

“But I’m not–“

“Then I see the blossoming of a very intimate friendship! It’ll be amazing now go and don’t come back until you know his middle name!”

“But–“

“If you don’t I’ll tell Mycroft myself that you’re too shy to ask him on a date and would like to be picked up to tomorrow at four o’clock sharp to go on a date with him. He will show up.” The inspector rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go talk to him. But I’m not gay and that you told me that he is attracted to me.”

“Oh, trust me, he already knows.”

Greg cocked an eyebrow but didn’t ask. Lestrade, check. Next and last was none other than Mrs. Hudson. She was in the kitchen preparing tea. Of course she was. Most of the time he saw her she had a tea cup. “Mrs. Hudson, I, uh, like the biscuits you buy. You have a very good taste in biscuits… that’s a good thing.”

“Oh, why thank you, Sherlock.” She smiled at him. “Why are you telling me this?”

“John said I have to compliment everyone. So I did.” He looked proud of himself.

“Good job, Sherlock! If I’m to be honest, I didn’t think you had it in you. Well, John brings out the best in everyone, I suppose.”

John.

He had forgotten to give a compliment to John.

“Mrs. Hudson, you’re a genius!” Sherlock gave her a polite peck on the cheek and rushed over to John.

“…He’s one of a kind, that Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson shook her head and smiled just a bit wider.

 

Sherlock quickly walked over to John, who was enjoying the spoils of his hard work in the kitchen. He was about to say something, to compliment John, but couldn’t figure out what to say. Sure, John was kind, and entertaining, and laughed at his jokes, and always by his side, and was amazing at cooking, and–

Sherlock could go on for days about John. So what should he say?

“Sherlock,” John said, interrupting the detective’s thoughts, “have I ever told you how dazzling your eyes are?”

The detective blinked a few times. His eyes? Why would he–

“And have you tried the wine? It’s absolutely delicious! It’s like… fermented grapes, that’s what it’s like.” Oh. John was drunk.

“That’s because it _is_ fermented grapes, John.”

“Oh… That makes sense!” John laughed and nearly fell on Sherlock before regaining his balance. “It makes everything go sideways. It’s so much fun!”

“How many glasses of alcohol have you had tonight?”

“About half of one of those… the big glass things.”

“Glasses.”

“Yeah. Those.” John giggled. Giggled. “Shirley, you’re so smart.”

“I’m not Shirley.”

“Fine then. Sherl.” John giggled again and poked his chest.

 

“And did I tell you about the time where you found someone’s password by adding an ‘l’?”

“Yes, John. You did.” It had been a long time. So long, in fact, that the news reporters on TV were getting excited. More excited than they already were. And John… He hadn’t been allowed to drink anymore.

“Or what about the time where you tried to drug my coffee but failed?”

“Yes, you told me about that. Twice.”

“I did? I don’t remember…” Sherlock flopped down in his chair, exhausted at taking care of the guests and John. John, who was acting like he was a bold teenage girl.

And, just as he thought those exact words, John sat down on top of him.

…

What?

Sherlock’s face became a deep red as he tried to tell John to get off him without stuttering… and failing.

“J-John! What a-are you, I mean, st-stop doing, I-I mean g-get off–“

“Sherlock, you talk too much.” John stroked his cheek, and almost immediately Sherlock closed his mouth.

“Thirty seconds ’till the new year!” Lestrade shouted over the bustle.

“Sherlock, you’re so cute when you’re flustered,” said John, completely ignoring the detective inspector.

“I-I… Uh, umm…”

John smirked. “No wonder I fell in love with you.”

Sherlock cleared his throat after choking on his own spit. “John, I didn’t know how to compliment you. But I know now. How to compliment you, that is. John, congratulations on stealing my heart.”

“3!”

“Thank you.”

“2!”

“You’re welcome.”

“1!”

And with that, their eyes closed. And the gaps between their lips met.

“Happy New Year’s!”

Confetti was thrown in the air and laughs were heard. Mycroft awkwardly patted Lestrade’s shoulder, and Molly and Sally clinked glasses.

“Happy New Year’s, Sherlock.”

“Happy New Year’s, John.”

“I love you.” The detective smiled.

“I know.”

They smiled at each other. They knew, they really knew, that this was the beginning of not just a new year, but a new chapter of their lives.

 

_fin_


End file.
